Persian Archer
The Persian Archer mastered the Persian Bow, a traditional composite bow used on foot by many of the soldiers of the ancient Persian army. Around 4 feet in length, the bow offered deeper penetrating power than most of its time since it was recurved, meaning that the bow was bent opposite to its natural curve, giving it more tension and force to each draw. The Persian foot archers would carry their quivers at their hips as opposed to on their backs, allowing for a much quicker draw after each shot fired. The bow is accurate but only at a short distance, as the Persians would fire the arrows en masse, achieving kills through sheer number of arrows fired as opposed to individual targets being picked out. The effective range of this weapon is around 40-50 m, although it can fire as far as 450 m, losing accuracy drastically the farther the arrow is shot. Battle vs. Chu-ko-nu Bowman (by El Alamein) Persia, after its glorious defeats against Greece, has turned its eye eastward to unconquered China. In a massive military operation, they have smashed through Western China and threaten several of the warring states's capitals. In the midst of this, confusion and disorganization reigns on both sides, and our simulation begins here. A lone Persian bowman walks with a companion down a Chinese road, alert for bandits. The birds chirp and the sun is bright, but this peaceful mood is offset by Chinese corpses lining the road. The two men walk silently, trying to find their way back to their battalion. Down the road a Chinese Chu-Ko-Nu crossbowman is walking, when he spots the two distracted Persians. Quickly, he readies his Chu-Ko-Nu and pulls the lever up and down repeatedly, sending a flurry of bolts down the road. The Persian bowman looks over in confusion and pulls his wicker shield in front of him as the bolts speed down the road, embedding themselves in his shield. His friend takes several bolts into his stomach and doubles over, incapacitated. The Persian bowman backs up, drawing an arrow and firing, but the arrow flies high and disappears off to the roadside. He turns, sprinting into the woods lining the road, and disappears. The Chu-Ko-Nu draws his Jian and slowly walks toward the injured Persian, who is crawling away on his stomach, leaving a long trail of blood behind him. The Chinese man shakes his head and continues into the forest, leaving the wounded man to his fate. He pushes cautiously through the thick undergrowth, squinting as the focused sunlight breaks through the tops of the trees into his face. He stops moving and hears the crack of a branch, right before the Persian archer jumps out with his Sagaris axe, swinging down onto the Chinese man's head. However, it's a glancing blow off of the side of the helmet and the Chinese man grabs the Persian mid-strike and throws him over. The Chu-Ko-Nu thrusts downward with his sword but the Persian rolls sideways, and the blade only pierces the soft grass. The Persian swipes with his axe but the Chinese archer jumps back and with a quick slash cuts the Persian's wrist. The Persian bowman drops the Sagaris and kicks the approaching Chu-Ko-Nu in the breastplate, knocking him back and tripping him over a tree root. As the Chu-Ko-Nu flounders to get back up in the bushes, the Persian leaps for the Sagaris and scrambles over to the Chinese archer, but is kicked himself. When he recovers, the Chu-Ko-Nu is gone. The cacaphony of animals in the forest resumes as the clash of metal on metal has ceased. The Persian shakes his wrist and sends the slippery blood flying to the green lush all around him. He tucks his Sagaris back into his belt and slowly draws an arrow as he spots movement up in a tree. Notching the arrow on the bowstring, he pulls back the string and aims, but hesitates and realizes that it's only a type of bird, rustling around in its nest. Quick footsteps alert the Persian again and he lets loose an arrow that flies through the forest and impales the Chu-Ko-Nu in his thigh. The Chu-Ko-Nu shouts in pain and stumbles back, firing his Chu-Ko-Nu blindly in the general direction of the advancing Persian. The Persian ducks back in shock but recovers, his wicker shield allowing him to advance. He props the shield against a tree and ducks behind it, readying his bow. The Chu-Ko-Nu's magazine has run out, and he reaches down into his belt to take out more of the poison-tipped arrows. As he opens the compartment to drop the bolts into, he hears a slight twang and looks up to see an arrow shoot through the forest and hit his neck. The force of the arrow sends him staggering back and the back of his head hits a tree trunk, knocking his helmet off of his head. Blood bubbles sickly from the neck wound and leaks into his armor and shirt. The Persian archer doesn't check to see if he has killed his opponent; victory is escape in itself. After wrapping his injured wrist in a tight cloth, he grabs his shield and skirts off down the forest back to the road, to perhaps find his injured friend and certainly to find allied forces. WINNER: PERSIAN ARCHER Expert's Opinion The Persian archer triumphed over the Chu-Ko-Nu because although the Chu-Ko-Nu had innovation and a surprise factor in an automatic weapon, his armor couldn't protect him from the punishing blows of the Persian Sagaris up close, and at a distance his repeating crossbow wasn't sufficient to hold the precise Persian bow at bay. This, combined with the Persian wicker shield allowing a safe approaching under fire, gave the Persian archer the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yeoman Archer (by MilenHD) The battle starts in woods with little plains and a river nearby,a lone Yeoman archer was walking with his longbow in his left hand.Coming closer to the river he saw another archer,relaxing near the river.Seeing he is not a Highlander or a Welsh Rebel,the Yeoman grab his arrow and pulls out the string,launching it at the Persian archer,but he missed him by few inches.Alerted the Persian done the same and he missed too.Then Yeoman grabbed his quarterstaff and charged at the Persian. But in the next second,the Persian archer,grab his spear and charged at the Yeoman too.The Yeoman swung his staff and hitted the Persian in the arm,but the persian was fine and he stabbed the Yeoman in the leg with his spear.The Yeoman screamed in pain and he smacked the Persian into the jaw.The Persian turned around and grabbed his sagaris and smacked the quarterstaff,breaking it in half.Then the Yeoman,pulls out his bastard sword and swung it at the Persian,but missing him by few inches,but in the next second slashed at the Persian's arm,only making a scratch.The Persian archer roared in pain and he smacked with his sagaris the Yeoman archer in his right leg,the Yeaoman archer screamed in pain and he slashed at the Persian,only making few of his scales to fall off. Then,the Persian pushed the Yeoman,making him to lose his bastard sword,but the Yeoman answered back by pulling his Rondel dagger and slashing at Persian's grip,making him to drop his sagaris.But the Persian had another trick his sleeve.He pulls out his acinaces and slashed 3 times at the Yeoman missing him by few inches,the Yeoman counterd back with his dagger only trying to stab the Persian,he hitted bronze scales and his dagger got stucked. With no time to waste,the Persian stabbed the Yeoman in the neck.Seeing his opponent is killed,the Persian archer pulls his bloody acinace and yells "PERSIA!" in victory. Expert's Opinion Both were neck to neck,but the Persian won due to the fact that,early Yeomans were irregulars and not trained as the Yeomans from Hunderd Years War.In the end the Persian Archer won because he had more endurance and brutality,and their armor was heavier. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Warriors